


Marked

by SuedeScripture



Series: Short Spirk Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Fluff, M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt : A love bite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

“OW.”

“I apologize.”

He bit the heel of his hand and squirmed.

“Jim, you must remain still,” Spock said from behind him as the stinging continued. “While I am well-versed at field dressings, perhaps you would prefer returning to the ship for the more technological services of Dr. McCoy.”

“No way. I am so _not_ getting Bones involved in this,” he grumbled in horror, “I’d never hear the end of it.”

Well, this had backfired spectacularly. You finally get to take a little shore leave with your Vulcan XO-cum-incandescently smoking hot new boyfriend, picture perfect in a cabin in the mountains a million miles from anyone and anywhere. Great, right? So you get your teeth on that delicious sinewy muscle between his neck and his shoulder and find yourself thrown face-down on the bed with him growling like a Galatian panther on top of you and then you remember he’s got a vicious aggressive streak.

“Spock, Spock, hey, easy, it was just a… a love bite.”

“A love bite.”

“Yeah, you know?” Jim had explained, just a few minutes ago, squirming with both his own hard-on against the scratchy blanket and a searing hot Vulcan one like a branding iron in the crease of his own ass. “A love bite, it’s a sign of affection.”

“Hmnh,” Spock had rumbled, the thoughtful sexy sound an unusual departure from his usual scientific observance of _fascinating_. “You regard biting as a sign of affection.”

“Yeah. Just a little bruise, a… a mark. Something you feel and remember who gave it to you for a while.”

This was not what he meant. A bleeding wound on his left ass cheek that throbbed in a not-good way and stung every time Spock swabbed it with some liquid hellwater was so not what he meant. One of these days he was gonna have to remember not to rile a Vulcan up. He groaned as Spock finished applying some slimy ointment and affixed a bandage. He wasn’t going to be able to sit in his damn chair for a week.

“Without the use of a dermal regenerator, it is likely this will scar.”

“Great,” Jim muttered, as Spock crawled back over him, laying kisses up the length of his back. At his shoulder, Spock very gently set his teeth and then soothed it with his tongue before he gracefully lay to the side. The look on his face was nothing short of smug.


End file.
